When Worlds Combine, A Ninjago Tribute 7
by dogcake
Summary: Cole and Alyssa can't believe what is happening to them... they're having a baby, but at the same time, the Overlord hs come with a fatal disease. Now, the gang must try to find a cure while protecting Alyssa, and her soon-to-be baby.
1. Chapter 1 Some Really Big News

Alyssa's POV  
It had been about two years since the four of us had gotten married. Garmadon was finally good, a little cranky sometimes, but good, although he still looked normal. It turned out that when the Overlord exploded that day many years ago, it was enough to turn him good. But because we messed with destiny so much, it wasnt enough to actually change his physical appearance. When we had returned from our Honeymoons, thats when Web and Garmadon came to live on the Bounty. We all new the Overlord was still out there, but he had been gone for so long we forgot about him. But the Overlord was the LAST thing on my mind when Web and I went to the doctor's one day because I had been feeling strange..  
"I'm WHAT!?" I yelled confused.  
"Yea... she's WHAT?!" Web yelled, just as confused.  
"It's true, we've run all the tests we can, Alyssa... you're pregnant. You're going to give birth to a healthy baby girl." The doctor said. I couldn't believe what I was hearing, I was going to be a mom. when we left the place, me still confused, Web asked  
"So... how are you gonna tell Cole?..." "I...I don't know... but it's not gonna be easy." I said.  
"Don't worry, you can do it." She said. When we got home Web led everyone below deck, but I knew she actually led them to wear they could all eaves drop.  
"Hey, how'd the appointment go?" Cole asked me.  
"Good.. but um... there's no easy way to say this, but..." I stuttered.  
"Don't tell me you're sick.." Cole joked, but with a little concern.  
"No, no, it just that... well..." I looked for the right words.  
"Come on... what ever you have to say, I can handle it." He said with a smile.  
"Ok, here goes, Cole, I'm... pregnant..." I mumbled a little. His smile quickly turned into a shocked face.  
"Uh, Cole?" I asked. He seemed like a statue, then fell over.  
"COLE!" I looked down at his fainted body, but thankfully he woke up soon.  
"You're... pregnant?" He asked still shocked.  
"Yes, I am, to a baby girl." I said.  
"Well... that's... GREAT! Thats amazing! we're going to start our own family!" Cole cheered, then gave me a kiss. Everyone came out from 'below deck' and congratulated us. I couldn't believe I was going to give birth to a baby girl. I felt, at that moment, like things were going to be great from then on.  
~somewhere on the Dark Island~  
Regular POV  
the overlord sat on the highest pile of rock, where the celestial clock use to sit. it had been destroyed many years ago, when he had given up hope. but now, he see's there may be a new way to strike.  
"So..the girl, and the earth ninja, are having a child? or so she announced a few months ago.. wouldnt it be, i dont know.. inconvenient, if there was a new, fatal, disease? oh the possibilities! and I could finally get my revenge on Garmadon.." he planned to himself. he went to a crack that was in the ground, where dark matter had built up over the years.  
"well, its a little rancid.. but the new composition should make a great poison.." he told himself. a small bird flew in, and landed by the out-of-date dark matter. The Overlord waited to see what it would do. the small bird chirped, and hopped closer to the dark matter. it lowered its head down to it, and examined it. then it pecked at it with its beak, eating just a tiny bit of it. then it stepped back. the Overlord watched with amusement, as the bird began to cough and gag. the Overlord snickered, and watched the birds misery. it fell to its side, gagging, and growing weak. the Overlord made his way over to it, still in the spirit form he had been in long ago.  
"you're just a small bird.. it will kill you quickly.." the bird choked as he spoke. "but to a larger being, such as the ninja, Wu, Garmadon, and the girls, its a deadly disease, one that could take hours, days, weeks, months, even years before it finally kills them off.. just by touch, it can poison them.. the deadly toxins being soaked into the victims skin.." he picked some up with his hand, and it oozed out of his palm.  
"i am not affected.. how ever, the people of Ninjago will be.." he turned back to the bird who was now lying limp. he picked it up in his hands as it gave its laugh breathe. he started with a small chuckle, then it turned into a huge evil laugh.  
"I must prepare!" he grinned wickedly. he lied down the dead bird, and grabbed more dark matter. he rubbed it in his hands, and his hands started glowing a dark, sinister, purple aura.  
"now.. i have the touch, the poisonous touch to kill anyone!" he laughed, raising his hands to the sky.  
"I will strike!" he exclaimed. he sank into the ground, almost as a shadow, and sped to Ninjago. he rose out of the ground, and into the shadows of an ally way. he watched citizens, as they walked by, unaware of his presence. then he grabbed a small child as he skipped by. he grabbed her, and pulled her into the ally. his touch poisoning her, and causing her to become ill.  
"wh-what are y-you?" she stuttered.  
"your worse nightmare.." he said. where he touched her, her skin was becoming paler.  
"i was never here.. and if you speak of me being here.." he then made neck slicing motions. she nodded, tears forming in her eyes, and he pushed her back into the street. she bumped into a man.  
"s-sorry.." she apologized.  
"oh its no big deal" the man smiled. "now wheres your mother?" he asked. the overlord turned away from them and grinned. now the girl would spread the disease to that man, and her family, and soon they would all have it! he grinned wickedly and look to the sky.  
"im coming for you, ninja.."

A/N

Alyssa: OH MY GLOB! IM HAVING A BABY!

Cole: I KNOW! ITS SO EXCITING! *hugs Alyssa*

Garmadon: too bad the overlord is coming..

Web: I hope he doesnt come when Im having our kid..

Garmadon: we're having a kid..?

Web: did you buy a box of you-know-whats last night..?

Garmadon: no..

Web: then yes, yes we are.

Alyssa:..uh..well..read, and comment...

Lloyd: HOLD UP! im getting a brother?!

Garmadon: or a sister..

Lloyd: I WANT A BROTHER!

Cole: WILL YOU GUYS SHUT, UP!? THIS IS ABOUT ME AND ALYSSA! YOU GUYS WILL GET YOUR CHANCE!

Alyssa: YEAH! NOW READ AND COMMENT BEFORE THIS GETS OUTTA HAND!


	2. Chapter 2 A Great Sickness

Alyssa's POV  
A few months after we found out I was pregnant, it seemed to be the biggest news in Ninjago. I was famous everywhere, like the wife of a celebrity everywhere, and it was kinda cool. My parents couldn't believe I was pregnant, at such a young age too. Cole's dad was happy to be a grandfather though, but we were going to make sure he did NOT push our daughter to be a dancer. Web had helped me get through all of the stress I was going through, she helped me feel better. It was a quite a few weeks before our baby was born, that the trouble started. We had all gone into town to buy some things when we realized that people didn't look so good. in fact.. they looked sick to their stomachs..  
"Why does everyone look so... bad?" I asked.  
"I don't know, but you should stay away from them for now.. we don't want anything to happen to you, or the baby." Cole told me. All ten of us stood in the middle of the city, when a dark cloud came over the land.  
"What the...?" Web started. Then we saw as the Overlord floated down from above in the same form he was last time we had seen him, so long ago, with the black cloak and glowing eyes, however, this time, they were purple.  
"OVERLORD!?" Everyone yelled.  
"What are YOU doing here?" Garmadon growled.  
"I am here for revenge." He said. Then he moved his two arms from behind his back, and touched Kai and Jay. They became pale quickly and started to wobble.  
"What did you do to them?" I asked with concern.  
"They are now poisoned... and you're next." He taunted, reaching out for me.  
"RUN!" Web yelled. We all quickly ran away, but I couldn't run very fast. Nya helped me along, but then she became sick as well. Zane was touched, but being a nindroid, he wasn't affected. As I started to fall behind, the Overlord grew closer and was about to touch me.  
"NO!" Cole yelled as he push me out of the way. I carefully fell into a large bush unnoticed. Cole was touched and became sick fast. I couldn't help but start to cry a little seeing him fall to his knees. Then I snuck away and met up with Web, Lloyd, Zane, Sensei, and Garmadon.  
"Not so fast..." The OverLord said. He started to reach out again.  
"Oh no you dont!" Garmadon yelled. He quickly hugged Lloyd and gave Web a kiss.  
"GO!" He yelled.  
"We're not leaving you Garmadon." Web told him. Right then the Overlord touched him in the back.  
"dad!" Lloyd exclaimed.  
"Garmadon! no!" Web yelled.  
"JUST GO!" He yelled as he fell over. Web didn't want to, but ran, helping me along. Sensei found a thick woods and Zane, Lloyd, Web, and I followed him in. The Overlord searched, but couldn't find us. He left and he rested.  
"MY GRAMY HAS BEEN POISONED!" Web yelled starting to tear up. "Cole..." I said tearing up as well. "We must find a cure and fast. or this could be a fatal disease.." Sensei stated. We all nodded and started to run, to where the coast was clear. "We must also protect Alyssa, one touch and her baby will die with the poison quickly." Sensei said when we reached a safe place. I started to worry, I hoped that we could find a cure to save my baby... and Cole...  
Cole's POV  
I watched them run off, and sat on the ground. i did what I could to protect Alyssa, and my unborn child, but how would I protect myself? I felt weak.. like I could throw up. in fact, I think Kai has thrown up. the others walked over towards me. Kai was clutching his stomach, looking sick, Jay was pale, and he was walking with Nya, and Garmadon looked light headed, like he could just pass out any minute.  
"We..we need to go back to the bounty.." Jay stated.  
"yea.. we need to be some where safe.. where we can be away from anyone who may possibly be healthy.." I said.  
"agreed.." Garmadon said.  
"does anyone else feel like they're about to puke their guts out?" Jay asked. all five of us slowly raised our hands.  
"lets get back before I actually DO puke.." Garmadon put a hand over his stomach.  
"alright.." I said. we all got up, and made our way back to the bounty. the others looked horrible! and i could imagine that I looked the same. we got onto the bounty, and everyone slowly made our way around to where we were going. i went straight to bed, but in my old room. since i was married, Alyssa and I have had our own room, same with Web and Garmadon. but i was laying in my old bunk now. im not sure who it was, but I could hear some one hurling in the bath room.. or was that 2 people I could hear? i dont know.. i closed my eyes to get some rest, but started coughing. i sat up, and coughed into my arm. it was really bad, and my throat was on fire. Jay walked in with Nya.  
"hey.. Cole?" he asked.  
"what?" I asked while coughing.  
"Kai got some uh.." he stopped and coughed.  
"he got his..'breakfast' everywhere.. so did Garmadon.." Nya finished.  
"and why are you telling me?" I asked. Nya coughed before answering.  
"because its everywhere.." she said. " and we're just warning you, that we both cant keep our own stomachs down, when we walk by the room.." Jay finished. then Kai walked in. He sat down on his bed, clutching his stomach and groaning.  
"wheres Garmadon..?" Jay asked.  
"here.." he walked over and leaned on the door frame.  
"at least, we got the other five safe.." Nya said.  
"yes.. im glad I could keep Lloyd and Web safe.." Garmadon stated, still sounding incredibly sick. In fact, we all looked horrible. I hope that Alyssa was alright though...

A/N

Web: oh no.. please stay safe Garmy...

Alyssa: COLE! DONT WORRY GUYS, WE'LL SAVE YOU!

Cole: *cough* dont worry Alyssa.. *cough* we'll be fine..

alyssa: uh.. you might want to keep your distance though..

Cole: sorry..

Web: Garmy are you alright..?

Garmadon: fine.. *cough cough*.. just a little.. *cough*.. oh dear..

Web: what? what is it..?

Garmadon: I-*covers his mouth*

Web: you what..?

Garmadon: *quickly runs to the bathroom to barf his guts out*

Alyssa: uh.. well, read and comment...

Web: I hope we find that cure soon..

Alyssa: yeah.. and we REALLY need to destroy the Overdork..

Web: did you know, that 'dork' means whale pe-

Kai: we all know..

Web:... we're calling the overdork a whale's crotch..

Alyssa: ALRIGHT LETS END THIS RIGHT NO-

*Camera dies... Jay... we need to have a talk with you...*


	3. Chapter 3 New Member Of The Family

Alyssa's POV  
We ran into an abandoned building to rest, and think of a way to cure people. Zane and Web helped to make sure my baby and I were alright while Sensei and Lloyd looked for a cure.  
"How are we gonna cure that disease?" Loyd asked, worried about his father.  
"I'm afraid, I don't know." Sensei said sadly.  
"Come on guys, there has to be something we can do." I said.  
"Yea, what is that disease composed of anyway?" Web asked. At that moment I had an idea.  
"Zane, you can scan things... right?" I asked him.  
"Yes..?" He was a little confused.  
"Then follow my lead." I stood up carefully and walked with Zane to a window.  
"Try to scan someone from outside." I said. He scan a nearby person and analyzed it.  
"It is made of 78% dark matter, 14% the rare poisoned black leaf, 8% moss and 2% dirt." He informed us.  
"There is only one plant that can cure the affects of the black leaf... and that is the golden leaf." Sensei said.  
"The golden leaf..?" All four of us questioned.  
"Yes, and I know where we can get some." He said. We made our way sneaking around the streets into Mystakes tea shop, where they were closed. but we went in and found some golden leaves, but not many.  
"When we crush these leaves, they will spread a curing mist into the are not many leaves though, so we must gather everyone in one spot." Sensei said.  
"But how? We can't make a big announcement without the Overlord finding out." I said.  
"I think I have an idea... But someone will need to distract the Overlord." Web said. Truthfully, I was a little afraid of her plan, but it might be the only way.  
"I'll do it." Lloyd volunteered.  
"Alright, let's do this." I said, holding my stomach.  
"Are you alright?" Zane asked.  
"Yea, I guess she's just a kicker." I said with a worried laugh. We all snuck to the center of town where the Overlord was. For some reason, the guys were there, that made it easier. We quickly put our plan into action. 'oh Boy..' I thought to myself. 'I sure hope this works...'  
Garmadons POV  
I was sick to my stomach.. im glad I got Web and Lloyd away before they could be touched.. But i wish I was never touched.. my stomach was begging for food but I was unable to keep it down.  
"hey guys.. maybe we should go and pester the overlord for a cure.." Jay suggested.  
"yea.. im good with that.." Cole said.  
"okay.." Kai just agreed.  
"im up for it" Nya said. I only nodded. we went down to the middle of Ninjago, we all coughed the whole way. I was holding in my stomach, to keep from vomiting, but I was afraid I might do it again. we found the overlord in the middle of the city, as he watched people walk slowly with the disease. im pretty sure some elderly have actually died, along with the smallest children. it was rather sad, and it didnt lift our spirits..  
"what do you fools want?" he asked.  
"the cure!" Jay coughed.  
"what makes you think I would give it to you? in fact.. I should give you more poison!" he walked towards us. we all backed away a little, but he grinned.  
"uh.. heh, no no, I think we're good.." Cole said.  
"oh no no no, you could use so much more.." he said.  
"Get back Overlord!" i threatened.  
"or what?" he hissed. "you'll puke on me?". I was frustrated. does he WANT me to do that? because I will.. and it will be easy with how im feeling right about now.  
"oooh overlord!" i heard Lloyd call from behind him. the overlord turned around. Lloyd waved to him.  
"Lloyd! Get out of here!" I scolded. he winked at me, but I was only confused. what are they planning..?  
Alyssa's POV  
We watched from the shadows as Lloyd tease the Overlord. We snuck past to the top where they were standing. Everyone in Ninjago it seemed was there, lucky for us. Sensei reached the top and Lloyd quickly jumped down.  
" What are you doing?!" The OverLord asked in alarm.  
"This!" Sensei shouted. He let the mist go and it flew everywhere. It coated the city and you couldn't see a thing through the thick yellow fog. When it had settled the Overlord's throne was gone and so were his infected hands. I looked around and everyone was healed.  
"NO!" The OverLord yelled in defeat. "This isn't over." Sensei, Kai, Jay, Zane, Cole, Lloyd, and Garmadon took a fighting stance and were about to battle. Web, Nya, and I stood a few yards away to watch. Right before everyone fought, I screamed in pain.  
"ALYSSA! ARE YOU OK?!" Cole yelled to me.  
"THE BABY... SHE'S COMING!" I yelled in pain. I could see everyone shocked faces.  
"What?! NOW!? Are you kidding me?!" Web exclaimed. I shook my head and screamed in pain more. "We have to get you to the hospital." Nya said. I saw Cole start to ruin towards us when the Overlord stopped him. He shot Cole with an energy beam and he fell over.  
"COLE!" I yelled holding my stomach.  
"No time to wait, we have to go, NOW!" Nya yelled. Nya and Web rushed me to the hospital while everyone fought. I was quickly escorted to a hospital room and a doctor came in fast. I scream in pain as I held Nya and Web hand, who were in pain from me squeezing their hand too tight. I was scared, I was worried, and I wonder where Cole was, and hoped he was alright.  
Coles POV  
I turned back to the overlord as I stood up.  
"CANT YOU AT LEAST LET ME SEE THE BIRTH OF MY CHILD?!" I yelled.  
"hmm. No" he said. I was angry.  
"Cole, help us just fight him off, then you can go" Garmadon said. I nodded and sighed. if thats how it must be, then so be it. we started fighting him off, he was easy, seeing how he would never regain the strength he had last time. we eventually had him pinned down, and Garmadon took over for me.  
"Go Cole.. dont miss out on your childs birth.." He said.  
"you've got this covered?" I asked  
"piece of cake, now go!" He yelled.  
"thanks.." I thanked him, fortunate for this moment. I ran to the hopsital. here I come Alyssa!  
Alyssa's POV  
I screamed in pain for what seemed like hours. About halfway through Cole ran into the room.  
"COLE!" I yelled during a scream.  
"ALYSSA!" He happily yelled as he ran to my side.  
"I'm scared." I told him.  
"It's ok, you're going to be fine... here, hold my hand." He offered, holding out his hand. I grabbed it and screamed in pain again. I must have squeezed Cole's hand hard, because when I looked over he was in pain from it. It took hours for it to be over after awhile everyone else had come in.  
"What happened to the Overlord?" Web asked.  
"We held him down, but he disappeared.." Garmadon sadly said.  
"Don't worry, we'll get him eventually-." "HELLO, PREGNANT LADY GIVING BIRTH HERE!" I yelled, interrupting Web. After a half an hour it was finally over. The doctor took the baby away to make sure nothing was wrong and I relaxed. He brought her back and I looked at my baby, she was beautiful.  
"So... have you decided on a name?" Jay asked. I looked at Cole and whispered the name I had always wanted to give my daughter. He nodded in agreement.  
"Everyone, meet Minaya Alice Brookstone." I said. We all smiled at the crying baby.  
"Wait a minute..." Web said.  
"Yea?" I asked.  
"do you think she'll have powers or something, being the daughter of the earth ninja?" She asked.  
"I guess we'll have to wait and see." I joked. Later everyone left to go home while I stayed at the hospital with Cole.  
"Are you sure you don't want go hone?" I asked him.  
"You stayed by my side when I was in the hospital, now it's my turn." He said giving me a kiss. The doctor came and took Minaya to her bed for the night. I took one last look at my baby, I couldn't believe I was a mom now. Cole left when visiting hours were over, but promised he'd be back first thing in the morning. I laid in my bed and dreamed about Cole and Minaya. I had come so far and was about to have many great adventure with my new family, but I still had a few action adventures yet to come as well... and I was ready for anything.  
Webs POV  
a few months passed, and their child was growing up nicely. she was 4 and a half months old, when I had, my own news. I waited until the end of the day one day, when we were getting ready for bed. I was sitting in our bed, when Garmadon walked into the room.  
"ready for bed?" he asked.  
"yea.. but.." I started.  
"but what?" he questioned.  
"I have something big to tell you.." I said.  
"Oh?" he said in a questioning tone. i stood up so I face him.  
"Garmy.." "Yes?" "im pregnant" I admitted. his eyes widened and he stared at me.  
"Uh.. Garmadon?" I asked. he didnt move. i moved out of hi path of sight, but his eyes stared blankly into space.  
"Garmadon..?" I asked again. I waved my hand in front of his face. he still stayed frozen.  
"uh oh.. Garmy?.." i tried shaking him. he was frozen still.  
"Garmadon!" I yelled, shaking him fiercely, but it wouldnt work. finally, i got up, left the room, and got a bucket of ice cold water, then walked back in. he was still in a shocked state.  
"Sorry Garmy.." I whispered, then I splashed all the cold water on his face. he quickly jumped up when it hit him.  
"what was that for?!" he exclaimed.  
"You froze when I told you the news." "the news?" "that im pregnant" he froze again.  
"oh boy.." i mumbled. This time I took a different approach, and kissed him. that seemed to take him out of his shocked state. when i pulled away, he stared down at me.  
"pregnant.." he whispered to himself.  
"yea..I am" I told him. he started to smile.  
"boy? girl? what is it?!" He started getting excited.  
"I dont know" I smiled at him. "its too early to tell"  
"we have to tell Lloyd!" he exclaimed excitedly.  
"okay okay!" I laughed at his excitement.  
"Lloyd!" he ran out of the room. I sat on the bed, rolling my eyes and laughing. I could hear him calling Lloyd from down the hall. a few minutes later, he ran in with Lloyd.  
"tell him!" Garmadon said.  
"yea, i want to know what could possibly make my dad so happy?" Lloyd joked.  
"well Lloyd.. you're gonna be a big brother" I told him. Lloyd froze, much like Garmadon did.  
"uh.. Lloyd?" Garmadon waved his hand in front of Lloyds face.  
"gee, i wonder where he gets THAT from?" I joked.  
"what?" Garmadon asked innocently.  
"nothing.." I replied. then Lloyd unfroze.  
"its a boy! right?!" he exclaimed.  
"i dont know yet." I told him.  
"please be a boy, please be a boy!" he pleaded. Garmadon chuckled, and I laughed a little. might as well have a laugh, because these next nine months ought to be a nightmare..

A/N

Alyssa: *holding Minaya* Aaaaw shes so cute ^-^

Minaya: WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH

Web: aaaaaand now shes crying..

Garmadon: *Rushing around*

cole: uh.. whats with him..?

Web: well, now its my turn.

Cole: oh..

Minaya: WWAAAAAAHHH!

Alyssa: uh, cole, can you get her bottle..?

Cole: yeah, of course.

Garmadon: *panicking* ah what else do I need to do?!

Web: Garmadon, its not for another 7 months..

Garmadon: SEVEN?!

Cole: *hands Alyssa the bottle* well.. someone is a little stressful..

Alyssa: very! so read and comment everyone!

Web: yeah, and soon Minaya will have a new friend ^-^

Garmadon: O_O *faints*

Web: oh dear..

Minaya: *throws bottle* WAAAAH!

Alyssa: uh oh.. Cole, there is only ONE other reason why she could be crying...

Cole: oh no.. *changes Minaya's diaper and throws the old one away*

Garmadon: *the old diaper misses, and lands next to his face, and he wakes up* ah!.. what happened..?

Web: you fainted whe-...

Garmadon:...what? what is it..?

Web:... the baby kicked...

Garmadon: O_O ... *faints.. again..*

Alyssa:... Comment..

Minaya: ^-^

Web: yeah.. im gonna take him to bed before he faints again.. *drags Garmadon to bed*.. he's heavy, we need to take him to the gym... but I love him anyways ^-^ *continues dragging him to bed.*

Cole: okay then.. well, enjoy! ^-^

Minaya: da.. d..a..

Cole: DID YOU HEAR THAT?! SHE SAID DADA! *faints*

Alyssa: oh boy..


End file.
